thedatnetworkfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 33 - Sibling Rivalry
Opening Text "Got one. Too soon? Oh, boo hoo...She had her Leeraland episode. At least no more water, right? So, Jim...what about: Krag yelling...Quigley charging..Alex stabbing...Ded...And Markus doing...whatever. Only those four remain. Biggest shocker? Quigley outlasted Leera. Go get 'em, Jim. Quigley vs Alex. Dragons and Things. When Last We Met "When last we met, the heroes reconnected with an old Ally, Vander Ashtinoff. The alchemist’s return was met by a mixture of celebration, and suspicion. For every question the Krag Krew asked, Vander seemed to have an answer. Still, some could not shake the feeling that perhaps ''he knew far more than he was revealing. '' ''Alex’s'''' memories of the facility in which she used to live became sharp and clear, and the route to her old home was revealed to her in her dreams. For what it was worth, the hag’s formula seemed to be working, providing Alex with more details about her past though there was still much to be uncovered. It was decided that the Krag Krew and Vander would seek this place out, an old repurposed abbey by the Gravewater Sea known as the Glenwall Institute. '' Travel was four days South and West, into lands untouched by the encroaching shadow of Woe. It was almost pleasant, these few days, but peace and calm could not last. The Krag Krew finally made it to the cliffside institute and found that it had been destroyed, and worse, that a great fork tailed wyvern was using it as a nest. This mighty beast swooped down and snatched Leera in it’s slavering maw. The party fought as hard as they could to bring the beast down, and slay it they did, but not in time. Leera perished in a gout of terrible dragon fire just before the her allies struck the final blow against the beast. Stricken by tragedy, the Krag Krew carried on, hopeful that perhaps some secret locked away in the tower could restore their fallen friend. Vander seemed to indicate there was some hope, and as they explored the ruined facility their single minded determination nearly drove them nearly to carelessness. In a sub-basement of the facility, they found a room full of dark, empty glass tanks, and at the head of this room was the skeletal form of Astorias Vyscara. Astorias was somehow caught at the very edge of life and death, his body rotted away but still full of his cruel vitality. He divulged to Alex some of her past, that Alex was not a name, but a designation. Artificial Life Experiment. He also revealed that Vander and he had once been allies, and that Alex was little more than a guinea pig to Vander in those days. He claimed that Vander’s ultimate plan was to destroy Alex, destroy Astorias, and claim the rejuvenating technology they had developed for himself. Was Astorias lying? Was Vander Lying? Or perhaps they were both driven by their own hidden agenda. When it became clear that the Krag Krew would back Vander, and that Quigley intended to destroy Astorias no matter what, a terrible battle ensued. Controlling a massive coral construct, Astorias shielded himself behind a wall of force and instructed the golem to kill. Markus was able to dimension door behind the wall, but this was nearly his undoing, as Astorias was still capable of ferocious magic. Krag destroyed the golem, but this act could have sealed Leera’s fate, as Vander insisted the golem was required to operate the machinery in the facility that could potentially bring her back. Astorias was destroyed by fire and blade, Markus lay bleeding out on the cold stone, and Vander succumbed to the horrible wasting sickness that infected his lungs. And t''hat is where we join you now. Exhausted but alive, in the dark basement of a forgotten facility, surrounded by technology you have never seen before. Vander’s formula book in hand. Does it hold some secret you can use to still save Leera? Does Leera even want to be saved? And if you can operate these tanks, is this power to cheat death a greater evil in itself? What do you do?" '' Episode Description Part 1 Synopsis Here Part 2 Synopsis Here Prizes * Dog Might Games - A bat shaped Halloween themed dice box and blood red dice set. Eligible entries needed to tweet their Halloween themed picture with the hashtag #dogfright. Trivia *This episode was opened by 5 different "Jim Jam's", as each cast member opened the show as Evil Jim Jam. Character Quotes Add your favorite below: * Category:Episodes - Dragons and Things Season 1 Category:Dragons and Things Episodes - Season 1